


Peaceful familiarity

by MaJe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJe/pseuds/MaJe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoka was working on a new project, but it seemed like she'd ran out of ideas. While stuck, she started to wonder about her boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-satisfactory because this would be the fluffiest polyship ever and I'm all about fluff. First posted on [my tumblr](ma-je-s-capharnaum.tumblr.com), feel free to come talk to me. One day I'll find great names for my fics, but that day still has to come.

Hitoka sighed, stretching her arms above her head. This new project was such a pain; she could feel a headache coming from focusing so much on finding an idea. She liked making ads, but there were times when she just couldn’t come up with something decent… Her eyes fell on the photograph on her desk, happy faces smiling at her. She laid her head on the hard surface, a small smile forming on her lips. Taking a mental break wouldn’t hurt.

Her eyes stayed glued on the photograph, focused on her boyfriends face. They had similar expression, looking fondly at the photographer –her–. And when she thought about it, they _were_ kind of similar. Chikara and Tadashi had both a strong will, they were hard working, and caring in their own way. While Tadashi would be a great support, offering words of comfort and encouragement, Chikara would keep those close to him in check, making sure they didn’t forget what is important or what they need to do. Both of them could also use hard words when they wanted. But they were also inherently different. They reacted differently, talked differently, held her differently, and she loved them both for that.

If she needed physical comfort, Chikara would sit next to her, putting her head on his shoulder and running a hand in her hair. Tadashi on the other hand would lay with her, resting on her or keeping her close to his chest depending on how he found her. Both gestures were welcomed, and she felt great comfort when they were with her.

Now that her focus had totally vanished, she released a deep sigh. She was not in the mood to work anymore, but it was frustrating to be stuck on something as easy as writing down ideas.

“Hitoka.”

She jumped, her hands coming in front of her in a defensive gesture. She turned in the direction the sleepy voice came from, eyes falling on her two boyfriends curled on their couch, Tadashi fast asleep on Chikara.

_‘Right, I’m working from home today…’_

Chikara closed the book he was reading, and smiled at her.

“I think you deserve a break… And no, just thinking about something else for five minutes isn’t a break,” he added firmly to stop her complaints.

She nodded; it made her remember what she was just thinking about. A smile graced her lips, and she got up to join them. There was no more room on the couch, but she was fine with sitting next to them and watching up close. Chikara’s smile was warm, and Tadashi’s sleeping face was one of the cutest things ever.

“We can make room for you if you want.”

“Don’t, I’m fine. We both know how clingy Tadashi is when he’s not fully awake.”

He chuckled, looking down at the sleeping boy and murmuring a small “true”. Hitoka put her head on Chikara’s shoulder, her hand stroking Tadashi’s hair. She softly said, mostly for herself, “It’s nice being like that…”

Chikara kissed her temple, answering nonetheless.

“Well, for you. He’s been sleeping on me for half an hour; I can’t feel my body anymore.”

“I can hear you, you know…”

Tadashi raised his head, resting his chin on Chikara’s chest with a pout. Chikara just smiled at that, brushing Tadashi’s hair away from his face.

“I knew you were awake when I called Hitoka, your breathing gave it away. I said that on purpose.”

Tadashi huffed at that, leaning his head toward Hitoka to peck her lips. He glanced at Chikara with a playful glare.

“Then you don’t deserve a kiss. Come on, let’s make room for Hitoka and watch something.”

After some struggling, they found a position that worked. Chikara was slouched, his shoulders the only thing touching the back of the couch, Tadashi was curled against his side and Hitoka was sitting in Tadashi’s lap, her upper body resting on them both. They had decided to watch their favourite movie again, and Hitoka was finally relaxing. And as she felt Tadashi move –probably to give his kiss to Chikara because among them, Tadashi was the one that loved kissing the others more– she thought that if she’d managed to get such nice boyfriends, she could overcome her struggles and come up with the best idea ever.


End file.
